


First Date

by KirkyPet



Series: The Shipping Forecast [4]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Both as bad as each other, F/M, Fighting As Foreplay, Furiosa is new at this, Okay I can't do smut, Road Trips, Vehicular Sex, because sex is funny, early relationship awkwardness, inappropriate vehicular activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirkyPet/pseuds/KirkyPet
Summary: Max and Furiosa have a bit of a scrap to break the tension. I mean, they’re hardly going to hold hands in the back row of the cinema on their first proper date, are they?This one is courtesy of Blink 182https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVy9Lgpg1m8





	

_In the car I just can’t wait_  
_To pick you up on our first date_  
_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_  
_Is it wrong if I think its lame to dance?_  
_Do you like my stupid hair?_  
_Would you guess that I didn’t know what to wear?_

 

The irony…

They’d spent the last three weeks getting ready to go. Explaining to the girls, to Phyl and Althea, to the others. They were, by and large, easier to win over than she’d expected. Which made her wonder just how wired and cranky she’d been lately…

Once the difficult part was over, there only remained the anticipation. The Road, the freedom… _the company_. They effectively had carte blanche to be away for as long as they liked. _Probably a bit of reverse psychology on Phyl’s part._ Funny how the Citadel seemed less of a prison once the gates were held open. They’d both agreed on a month. Two, tops. _All the things they could do, the places they could go._ The possibilities were endless.

So why did it feel kind of… _awkward_? Speeding along, Max at her side, flooring the gas. Supplies in the back, gun within reach. It should have been perfection. Maybe it was. Maybe that was the problem.

She would glance at him out of the corner of her eye. More often than not, he was doing the same. The tension was palpable, and neither of them seemed to know how to break the impasse.

“Stop for a bit?” she suggested. Max grunted assent and drew the car to a halt. It wasn’t an ideal spot to rest up, but the landscape wasn’t offering any preferable alternatives. Just a flat plain strewn with rocks, none large enough to offer any shade. But they needed to stretch their legs, get some water. _It was so bloody hot…_

She knew she was irritable, and Max was even more deafeningly silent than usual. The sweat was trickling down behind her ears and making her itch.

 _Okay, time to get moving again._ She held out her hand to him, mutely asking for the keys. He looked at her hand blankly.

“My turn to drive” she explained.

“Uh-huh. I drive” he replied.

“It’s been hours. It’s my turn” she persisted.

He shook his head stubbornly. “My car. I drive.”

“But that’s just _stupid_ ” she rolled her eyes, trying hard not to lose her rag. No wonder she’d called him Fool. Then she caught the twinkle in his eye. _Okay then_.... _you want to play that game?_ She narrowed her eyes and tightened the straps on her prosthetic.

“Fight you for them.”

*****

He had the strength and the weight advantage. She had the speed and tricks of a War Boy and Vuvalini combined. And they both fought dirty. The Marquis of Queensberry would have lasted two seconds. It should have been a pretty even match. However, Max found it disconcerting to fight someone with a metal arm. Even a friendly tap with that appendage would probably cause some damage. He found himself defending more than attacking. So it wasn’t long before he was on his back in the dust, Furiosa sitting astride his chest. He clutched the car keys tightly in his right hand, trying to keep them out of her reach. When she made a grab across his body to get at them, he took the advantage of the shift in her balance to flip her over. Within a second, she’d wrapped her legs around him and flipped them back again.

They were back where they started. Neither could get the advantage. Furiosa couldn’t get at his right hand without losing her position, and Max knew he would end up on his back if he tried that again. They stared each other out, panting for breath, sweaty and caked with dust. Furiosa arched her back like a cat, enough to allow her to rest her forehead against his. “ _What_ am I going to do with you?” she growled.

“Anything… _if you ask nicely_ ” he replied, with a lift of the eyebrows.

She grinned and kissed him. His right hand twitched slightly, but remained closed. She nipped his lip with her teeth. He sighed…his hand opened and the keys dropped to the ground.

*****

It was an awkward angle to kiss him like that, and her neck was beginning to protest, so she shuffled her knees backward and sat back. Whether by accident or by design, it was too sudden to be entirely sure, she just happened to rest her full weight on _just the right part of him_ to make them both groan simultaneously. Furiosa’s eyes unfocused slightly.

The contested keys were forgotten. _As if they ever really mattered._ She no longer felt the sun beat down on the back of her neck, the humming in the air and the heat haze on the horizon. All she felt was the pressure _just there_ , and the overwhelming need for more.

*****

Max propped himself up on one elbow and ran his free hand up her ribs to the side of her neck and down again, resting it firmly on the small of her back, as she rotated her hips down on him with a slow, firm movement, biting her lip, _chasing, chasing._ He watched her, fascinated, as she slowed right down, making one, two long hard grinds against him, then stopped suddenly and exhaled jerkily, like she had been holding her breath the whole time. She slowly stretched her shoulders upwards and back again with a faraway smile. _“Mmmm…that was nice”_ she murmured with a contented sigh.

Well, that had certainly worked off the tension for one of them. It was just enough to be tantalising, but Max knew that it wasn’t enough to have quite the same effect on him. Not quite enough friction; he wore his trousers for their thickness and durability, after all. It was enough to see her, though, flushed of cheek and smiling dreamily. _Almost enough_. He must have spoken his need wordlessly though, because she reached for his straining crotch and gave him a few firm, slow strokes. Then, abruptly, she clambered to her feet, snatched up the car keys from where they lay disregarded in the dust, and walked purposefully towards the car.

He watched her in consternation as she opened the driver’s door. _Was she going to drive off and leave him there?_

But she merely perched sideways on the driver’s seat and beckoned to him archly with the crook of her finger.

_Okaaaaay then…_

He scrambled to his feet and _tried_ to walk unhurriedly towards her.

*****

_Here was the chance for something new. She knew he could do wonderful things with his mouth…what could she do with hers?_

Looking up to him for permission _(he nodded jerkily)_ , Furiosa carefully extricated his cock from his trousers and stroked his length thoughtfully for a few seconds, then did the same with her lips and tongue, running them along ‘til she reached the tip, which she gave a quick lick. She had only a very sketchy idea of what to do, not having seen it performed in sufficient detail in the Barracks. _Rhythm, that’s the key_. And avoid the teeth, presumably, at least on the first outing anyway. And she was nothing if not a quick learner. For example, after his initial _Gnngh_ at her overtures, he was breathing heavily and leaning his weight on the burning-hot roof of the car. When she applied her tongue to the fleshy knob at the end, his knees nearly buckled under him and she had to brace him with her mechanical arm round his half-bared ass. And so she worked at him, feeling his thighs shake and his breathing get irregular.

“Look out, I’m…”

And, of course, she was looking out, keeping a watchful eye on the horizon as best she could, since Max was probably _not concentrating on sentry duty_ at this point.

“Ohhh, Fu…”

 _Wait. Hang on, that’s probably not what he means_ …

She only had time to wonder if he was going to call out her name, or something more generic, when her attention was arrested by the decision _swallow or choke_ , as a jet of warm fluid hit the back of her throat. He made a sound like a wounded animal and shuddered violently.  _Well, he did try to warn me..._

As he sank to his knees in front of her, she was trying to keep an attack of giggles at bay. But when he sank his head on her knee and gasped _“Furiosa…”_ , that finished her. Question answered, then.

Too blissed out to be perturbed by her snort of laughter, he just looked up blearily. “What’s funny?”

“You took me by surprise, that’s all” she returned, giggling helplessly.

“That’s not like you” he mumbled into her trouserleg.

“You’re distracting. Could become a problem” she replied.

Max looked like he could fall asleep right there, head against her shin, in the small pool of shade. She ruffled his hair fondly and shook her leg. “Come on, can’t sit around here all day.” _He groaned sleepily._  “And I’m driving. You can sleep in the car.”

That settled it.

*****

Tearing along, Max getting comfortable in the passenger seat, boots up on the dash. “That was fun…” he murmured.

“See what happens when I get my own way?” she teased, shifting up a gear.

“When I wind you up, you mean…” he smiled, drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it's highly unrealistic that Max would still have the keys to the Interceptor after all this time. Let's just pretend they're made out of human bone or something, like the War Rig's gearstick/knife combo. Something equivalently post-apocalyptically hard-nut. I just needed them to fight over something and SwissPear has already done the radio thing.
> 
> This was written as an add-in because there's a sad dearth of smut in this series. Though it's pretty pants as smut goes. Sorry!


End file.
